Love in Mistake
by hinata andi mikami
Summary: Hinata adalah gadis yang pemalu dan kikuk, dia menyukai ketua OSIS disekolahnya. Saat keberanian telah terkumpul Hinata memutuskan untuk mengutarakan cintanya, namun HINATA SALAH NEMBAK ORANG, apalagi orang itu tampan namun dingin dan merupakan brandalan.


LOVE IN MISTAKE

Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi

Genre : Family / Romance

Rate : T

Warning : Ooc, Gaje, mungkin miss typo dll.

Pairing : SASUHINA

Hai minna san

Saya membawa cerita baru ni! ONESHOT kok, soalnya yang cerita sebelumnya aja belum selesai. Ok semoga readers suka sama cerita saya.

Happy reading

SUMMARY:

Hinata adalah gadis yang pemalu dan kikuk, dia menyukai ketua OSIS disekolahnya. Saat keberanian telah terkumpul Hinata memutuskan untuk mengutarakan cintanya, namun HINATA SALAH NEMBAK ORANG, apalagi orang itu tampan namun dingin dan merupakan brandalan sekolah. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? ^-^v.

HAPPY READING….

Angin berhembus pelan membawa ketenangan di pagi hari yang cerah ini, wangi bunga sakura tersebar kesetiap indera penciuman semua orang. Jalan terlihat begitu ramai, semua orang sibuk mempersiakan diri untuk berkerja,belajar dan kegiatan lainnya pada hari Selasa ini.

Begitupula yang terjadi di Konoha High School, sekolah itu dipenuhi dengan lautan murid-murid yang berjalan memasukinya, ada yang langsung masuk ke kelas atau pergi ke kantin untuk mendapatkan sarapan. Namun tidak untuk seseorang siswi yang berambut indigo satu ini, gadis itu lebih memilih untuk duduk dibawah pohon sakura, yang berada di halaman belakang sekolah. Menikmati udara sejuk yang menerpa wajahnya. Musim semi ini memang begitu indah untuk dilewatkan bukan, dimana semua bunga bermekaran dengan indahnya.

"HINATA!" teriak seseoranng gadis bercepol dua, yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adlah Tenten, sahabat Hinata.

Gadis yang berambut indigo yang kita ketahui bernama Hinata ini membuka matanya yang sempat terpejam dan menolehkan kepalanay kearah Tenten yang berlari kearahnya. Senyum merekah di bibir Hinata, dia pun berdiri ketika Tenten telah berada didepannya.

"Hinata, ayo masuk ke kelas, sebentar lagi pelajaran PKK kan?, dan aku yakin kau tak akan melewatkan pelajaran kesukaanmu yang satu ini!'' Kata Tenten sambil merangkul bahu Hinata.

Hinata hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar penuturan Tenten. Mereka pun berjalan ketempat ruangan khusus PKK, sambil bercanda ria. Mereka pun sampai diruangan tersebut bersamaan dengan bunyi bel yang menandakan pelajaran pertama akan dimulai.

Disisi lain, tepatnya di ruangan olahraga, seseorang laki-laki tampan dengan mata kelam dan rambutnya yang bergaya emo membuat keonaran bersama gengnya. Laki-laki tadi bersiap memukul bola, dan bola itu meluncur dengan kencangnya sehingga menyebabkan salah satu kaca pecah PRAANG.

"Wah pecah" katanya dingin dan santai. Dia pun berbalik dan hendak pergi namun sebuah suara mengintrupsi.

"Uchiha Sasuke!, lagi-lagi kau" kata seseorang lakilaki dengan surai emasnya yang begitu indah dan mata sapphirenya yang seperti langit biru.

"Wah ketua OSIS datang!"kata Sasuke sperti biasa dengan wajah datar nya yang datar seperti tembok.

"Ikut aku ke ruang Guru sekarang!" perintrah sang ketua OSIS yang kita ketahui adalah Naruto.

"Hn!" jawab Sasuke, tidak menggubris ketua OSIS dan sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri.

***SEMENTARA ITU DI KORIDOR SEKOLAH***

"Wah, menyenagkan juga ya pelajaran PKK ini, akan aku apakan cookies ini ya?" gumam Tenten dengan dirinya sendiri.

Sementara itu Hinata sedang berpikir, terlihat dari dahinya yang berkerut. Wajah Hinata yang sedang berpikir itu sangat KAWAII (author sampai kejang-kejang sangkig terpesonanya).

"…nata,…Hinata!" teriak Tenten sambil mencubit pipi Hinata yang chubby.

"Ada apa Tenten?" Tanya Hinata lembut setelah lepas dari cubitan maut Tenten.

"Akan kamu apakan cookies itu, Hinata?" Tenten mengulangi pertanyaan yang tak didengar Hinata tadi.

"A..aku.. a.. kan… mem-berikan cook..ies ini ke.. ketua O..sis, dan menyata-kan pe-rasaan-ku" jawab Hinata gugup, dan jangan lupakan wajah nya yang merona.

"Hinata!, akhirnya nekat juga, gitu dong baru Hinata si wakil Ketua OSIS" Tenten menyemangati Hinata sahabat baiknya itu.

Tenten tahu bahwa Hinata sudah memendam cintanya kepada sang ketua OSIS aka Naruto pada pandangan pertama, waktu Masa Orientasi Siswa Baru. Bahkan Hinata rela-relain untuk jadi wakil ketua OSIS, agar bisa lebih dekat dengan Hinata, dan Tenten tahu berapa besar pengorbanan Hinata untuk mendapatkan jabatan itu.

"Ayo Hinata, kau pasti bisa" kat-kata penyemangat dari Tenten bergema di sepnjang Koridor.

"I..iya" Hinata pun berjalan mendahului Tenten dan mencari keberadaan Naruto.

Disepanjang perjalan Hinata terus memutar kepala dan matanya untuk menemukan orang yang sehangat mentari itu. Saat Hinata berada sejauh dua meter dari ruang Olahraga. Hinata mendengar keributan dan segera menoleh kearah ruangan tersebut.

'Na..ru..to' ucapnya dalam hati. Segera saja Hinata berlari menuju ruangan olahraga.

Saat Hinata sampai didepan pintu ruangan tersebut, Hinata langsung membuka pintu dan mengutarakan perasaanya.

"Go..men, terimalah aku" kata Hinata lancar dan menyodorkan cookies buatannya.

"Hm" suara yang berat dan dingin tertangakan oleh gendang telinga Hinata.

Hinata mengeryit bingung,'bukankah suara Naruto-kun terdengar hangat bukan dingin'.

Hinata pun mendongakkan kepalanya, sosoknya berambut biru dongker, bukan berwana cerah seperti sinar mentari. 'Eh, dia bukan ketua OSIS, di..dia UCHIHA SASUKE!, aku salah nembak orang!' inner Hinata berteriak.

"Go..men per..misi" gagap Hinata. Namun tiba-tiba sebuah lengan kekar merangkul leher Hinata.

"Kau ini lucu ya, baiklah aku akan menerimamu. Kita rukun-rukunya wakil ketua OSIS sampai aku bosan" kata Sasuke dengan seringainya.

Hinata hanya dapat berdiam diri dan menerima dengan lapang dada.

KEESOKAN HARINYA

"I..ini be-bekalnya" kata Hinata dengan tangan yang menyerahkan kotak bekalnya.

"Hn" dia membuka bekalnya. Betapa terkejutnya Sasuke semua yang ada dibekal itu merupakan makanan yang dia tidak suka.

'semoga dengan ini, dia akan memutuskan aku' harap Hinata dalam hati.

"Mana bekal mu?" Tanya Sasuke kepada Hinata

"Aku lupa membawanya, karena ter..lalu asyik membuat bekal buat Sasuke kun" jawab Hinata jujur.

"Buka mulutmu" perintah Sasuke. Kemudian menyuapi Hinata.

"Hm, kau ini benar-benar menarik nggak bakal bosan nih" pernyataan Sasuke dan jangan lupa seringainya.

"eh bukannya itu Hinata wakil ketua OSIS?, hei Naruto lihat sang wakil lagi berpacaran tuh!"

"ya kupikir dia bisa memilih dengan benar" kata-kata Naruto lalu berlalu pergi.

" Apaan dia?'' muncul perempatan dikepala Sasuke.

"Ja..jangan ke-kemana mana, aku ingin bersama-mu se-sebentar saja" kata Hinata dan menundukkan kepalanya.

2 JAM KEMUDIAN

'Kenapa jadi begini?, yang aku sukai itu ketua OSIS, apa yang harus aku lakukan?' kata Hinata sambil memandangi fotonya bersama Naruto, tak terasa sebulir air menggenag dipelupuk matanya.

"Ada ap.."pertanyaan Sasuke terhenti saat melihat Hinata menangis.

Hinata tersentak dan tak sengaja menjatuhkan foto yang ia pegang. Sauke pun mencoba mengambil foto tersebut. Tiba-tiba BYUUR, Sasuke jatuh ke kolama yang ada dilantai bawah.

"SASUKEE…" teriak hinata. Hinata pun berlari menghampiri Sasuke dan membawa handuk.

"Sa-sasuke, ini aku bawakan handuk, a-aku ba-bantu ya" tawar Hinata kepada Sasuke setelah Sasuke naik keatas kolam.

"Sudah pergi sana!, aku nggak mau kamu melihat ku seperti ini". Perintah Sasuke.

"Tidak. Pokoknya aku akan membantu mu!" kata Hinata tegas.

"Hn" 2 konsonan kata mewakili segalanya.

Hinata pun segera membantu Sasuke mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk yang Hinata bawa.

DEG

Hinata pun berhenti saat merasakan debaran yang aneh pada dadanya. "Ma-af" Hinata pun berlari meninggalkan Sasuke.

'Kenapa debaran ini?, yang aku sukai Ketua OSIS, Kenapa setiap didekat Sasuke aku merasa nyaman, aku selalu ingin menyentuhnya?, Apakah perasaan ini? Aku cinta Sasuke' Inner Hinata bergemuruh.

SEMENTARA DENGAN SASUKE

"Apa sih yang dilihat olehnya sehingga wajahnya seperti itu?" Tanya Sasuke dengan dirinya sendiri. Dia pun memungut foto ya. Betapa terkejutnya Sasuke saat melihat foto tersebut. Diremasnya foto tersebut dan berlari memasuki sekolahnya.

.

.

.

"Sasuke" Hinata pun menghampiri Sasuke. Hinata menaruh telapak tangannya ke kenig Sasuke dan yang dirasa HInata adlah panas.

"Sasuke, kau kenapa?, badanmu panas, ayo ke UKS!" Bujuk Hinata kepada Sasuke.

"Hinata ada apa?'' Tanya seseorang dibelakang mereka, dan tak lain Naruto.

"Hei ketua OSIS, dia menyukaimu" kata Sasuke sarkartis, dan melapaskn genggaman Hinata.

"Apa maksudmu?'' Tanya Naruto yang masih dilanda kebingungan, sementara Hinata merasa sakit didadanya hanya dapat menundukkan kepala.

"Dia hanya salah nembak" setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke pun meninggalakn mereka berdua.

"Benarkah itu Hinata, wah benar-benar apes" kata Naruto lega.

"Bu-bukan, dia yang apes berpacarn denganku" lirih Hinata, bulir air mata jatuh menulusuri pipinya.

"Go-men" Hinata pun pergi dan mengejar Sasuke. 'Diluar Hujan' Hinata semakin mempercepat larinya saat melihat bayangan Sasuke diluar.

"SASUKE!" teriak Hinata dan mencoba menghampiri Sasuke.

"Mengapa kau disini?, kembali sana, ungkapkanlah perasaanmu" perintah Sasuke dan tak sedikit pun menghentikan jalannya.

GREB. Hinata memuluk Sasuke dari belakang dan membiarkan payungnya jatuh ketanah.

"Kau! Lepaskan aku" perintah Sasuke

"Jangan buat perasaanku jadi begini, setiap kali dekat denganmu dadaku jadi aneh" lanjut Sasuke.

"Sasuke , apakah ini pernyataan cintamu?'' Tanya Hinata.

"kau sendiri sudah menyatakan perasaa.."pertanyaan Sasuke terhenti saat bibir Hinta menyentuh bibirnya.

"Aku menyukai Sasuke-kun" lirih Hinata tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kalau begitu ulangi lagi kalimat pertamamu'' ujar Sasuke dan tersenyum tulus.

"Tolong Terima aku" kata Hinata

"Baiklah" Sasuke pun memeluk Hinata dan senyum merekah di setiap bibir mereka.

OWARI

Ini adalah fanfic keduaku. Semoga berkesan

WANNA REVIEW.


End file.
